clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
Summary *The Golem is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a building-targeting, melee troop with very high hitpoints and moderate damage that deals death damage when defeated. *Like the Giant, the Golem has extremely high hitpoints and deals significant damage, targeting only buildings (like Crown Towers). *Upon death, the Golem ruptures into two weaker Golemites, causing moderate Area Damage. **The Golemites continue to deal damage until they are destroyed. **Like the Golem, when the Golemites are destroyed, they rupture, dealing low Area Damage. *The Golem's appearance takes form as a colossal, menacing, rock brute with red/turquoise (color depends on the side of the Arena) crystals growing on its back. Its Golemites have a similar look, except much smaller in size. *A Golem card costs 8 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *As a high hitpoint card, the Golem is effectively used in conjunction with a high damaging support card, like a Mini P.E.K.K.A. or a Prince, or splash damage troops like Dark Prince, Valkyrie, or Baby Dragon. *Upon destruction, the Golem deals area damage and splits into two Golemites. The area damage caused by the troop's destruction deals damage to surrounding enemy cards. This is able to eliminate low health troops like the Skeleton Army and Minion Horde. *The Golemites also deal area damage upon death, but it is insignificant compared to the health of any card. *The Golem and Golemites's death damage has a knockback effect, just like the Fireball. It will push back any medium to low sized units in the exploding radius. *An effective strategy with the Golem is to strengthen it with supporting troops as it makes its way to the opposing Crown Towers. **By deploying the Golem on the rear of the Arena (behind the player's King's Tower), the player is able to place supportive troops, such as the Wizard, Musketeer or even a Mirrored Golem, to make the push extremely effective and difficult to counter. The Golem is slow, giving the player ample time to build a major push. **However, this costs a heavy amount of Elixir, and it may leave you undefended for an enemy push in the other lane. *Although the Golem spawns Golemites upon death, buildings and troops will start targeting troops behind the Golem since it takes 1 second for the Golemites to spawn and the closest targets will be the troops the Golem is protecting. This can easily be fixed by placing a spell such as Zap, Lightning, Freeze, or an Ice Spirit which can all stun or freeze the tower changing the tower's aim to the Golemites again. You could also back up the Golem push with Electro Wizard, as his lightning bolts stun and will reset the aim of the towers or defending troops onto the Golemites. This also alleviates the Inferno Tower, one of his biggest weaknesses. *Be incredibly careful when playing the Golem. Some opponents will take advantage of the Golem's high Elixir cost and attack the other lane. Easy fixes to this are waiting until the last minute (Elixir is doubled) or to use the Elixir Collector. *Always keep in mind that an Inferno Tower can easily destroy a Golem if allowed to reach its higher damage thresholds. *The P.E.K.K.A. is an extremely effective counter to the Golem. She will eliminate the Golem quickly with her enormous DPS, and she even has the health to withstand the attacks of the Golem's back-up troops. *Although the Skeleton Army is usually effective for countering high hitpoint, single target troops, it is not recommended to use it to counter a Golem because its death damage will kill most, if not all of the Skeletons. However, in desperate situations, the Skeleton Army can still be used to kill the whole Golem, as the Golemites are relatively easy to defeat. *Golem pairs well with Lightning and Baby Dragon as the Lightning will cripple any kind of high damage glass cannon or Inferno Tower while the Baby Dragon splashes every swarms trying to kill the Golem. History *The Golem was added with Clash Royale's soft launch on 4/1/16. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update increased the Golem's hitpoints, damage and destruction upon death damage by 43%, but decreased the same stats on the Golemite by 43%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Golem's and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May 2016 Update changed the Golem's appearance to include crystals on its back and removed the blue/red spiked collar from its neck. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem's hit and death damage by 5% and hitpoints by 1%. The Golemites had their hit and death damage increased by 8% and their hitpoints by 3.2%. *On 20/10/16, a Balance Update allowed its death damage to affect flying troops, but Supercell called it a bug fix. Trivia *Golem and Golemite's Death Damage is the same value as the respective units' damage. *The Golem's death explosion is capable of pushing a ground troop over the river. *The Golem has the longest deploy time of all troops at 3 seconds. *It is the most expensive Epic card and most expensive single troop in the game, at 8 Elixir. *At level 8, the Golem has the most hitpoints of any troop in the game. In fact, the Golem's hitpoints are so high that a level 8 Golem has higher hitpoints than a level 13 King's Tower. *The Golem is one of the eleven cards who are cheered for by the audience upon spawning and booed when killed, the others include Sparky, Giant Skeleton, P.E.K.K.A., Giant, Night Witch, Bowler, Inferno Dragon, Electro Wizard, Lava Hound, and Royal Giant. fr:Golemde:Golemru:Голем Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Builder's Workshop Cards Category:8-Elixir Cards